


[podfic] make it easier on yourself (and don't ask why)

by hito, reena_jenkins



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Undercover, early season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"O.J., baby," Briggs says, holding out a peremptory hand.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] make it easier on yourself (and don't ask why)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make it easier on yourself (and don't ask why)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907094) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)    


**Warnings:**  early season one  


**Length:**  00:08:53  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GR\)%20_make%20it%20easier%20on%20yourself%20\(and%20don't%20ask%20why\)_.mp3) (thanks again, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)   



End file.
